


Dickgirl Punishment Hell

by tuxedoblackrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Dickgirls, F/F, Futa Yuri, Futa on Futa, Futadom, Futanari, Girl Penis, Master/Pet, Multi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedoblackrose/pseuds/tuxedoblackrose
Summary: Asamiya Rui transfer to her new school after recovered from a failed suicide attempt, all the smiling face hidden twisted desires of sexual sadism and pet training if she survive she may never be the same again.





	1. Her Nightmare Begins

“This must be my new school,” Asamiya Rui a bully victim changed schools after her failed suicide attempt and hospitalization starting anew. She emerged from the train station saw her new school in the distance with luggage in hand Rui left her old hometown after constantly being bully due her unique body as she revealed be a dickgirl with both male and female private parts. Rui continued walk to her destination with firm determination and renew sense of confidence thanks to the help of her psychologist. “I hope I make some new friends,”

A few minutes later, Rui entered the academy since the school won’t officially open until next week because currently they’re on spring break with few students staying there. Rui looked around and found very few people. “I have find the office.” Short-haired glasses wearing girl holding some papers spotted Rui looked lost. “Ah, you must be the new transfer student, I’m Nishikino Wakaba the student council representative.” Wakaba surprised Rui by her appearance. “Sorry I startled you, but I can be some help,” Wakaba smiled warmly.

“Nishikino-san I don’t know the school’s layout yet plus I’ve to visit the office get my paper work done,” Rui told Wakaba about her plans and Wakaba’s eyes lit up. “I knew where the office at and the school recently opened not long ago.” Wakaba was glad be some assistance. Rui was happy that someone helping her. “Thanks, Nishikino-san…” 

Wakaba led Rui to the office. “Here we are, the chairperson is in the office.” Wakaba knock on the door couple of times before a silver-haired, statuesque girl answered it. “President Ito the pleasure to meet you,” Wakaba greeted the girl. Ito watched Rui measuring her head to toe and smirk dazzlingly. “Asamiya-san I presume, I’m Ito Himeko, the student council president.” Rui was blinded by her brilliance. “Oh gosh she so pretty.” 

“Chairwoman Takeda wants to see you.” This snapped Rui back to reality. Oh, yeah excuse me.” Rui apologized to Himeko. “Asamiya-san I’m glad be some acquaintance, Nishikino-san we got go we’ve prepare for the upcoming school year.” Both left Rui alone leaving her to attend. Rui saw a woman wearing a grey business suit sitting in her chair talking to someone on the phone. “She looked serious,” Rui was intimidated by her demeanor and was nervous.

Takeda saw Rui standing there afraid. “Come in, don’t be scared I won’t bite.” Takeda motioned Rui and she sat down. “Asamiya Rui-san we got your medicinal file you’re a futanari since because of your condition you had suffered some form of depression due of excessive bullying from your former school and your parents provided the necessary information and you’ll have a counselor to help any questions?” Takeda folded her hands together waiting for Rui’s answer.

“Chairperson Takeda I don’t want the school know my secret of me being a futa that information is confidential?” Rui worried that info leaks out she’s afraid being bullied again. “Don’t worry Asamiya-san, that never will see the light of day.” Takeda reassumed her and Rui was relieved. Here’s the name of your counselor, Asamiya-san with the key to your dorm since you have a roommate to share with.” Takeda handed her the key. “Thank you very much, chairperson.”

Rui went to the fifth floor and found the room number she assigned to with her roommate’s name. When she unlocked the door and found her new school uniform hanging in plastic wrap and a single bed that perplexed her. “I have to sleep next to my roommate!” Fear rose within Rui if her roommate found out she’s have a dick by touching her, she’ll be disgusted. “I can’t dwell on the negatives.” Her psychologist told her not let negative thoughts clouded her future.

Rui unpacking her stuffs plus her journal that the psychologist gave her to write as she lay the book on the desk. The wariness of the day caught her as Rui yawned. “I took two trains to get here.” Rui laid on the bed drifting into sleep. A couple of hours pass, and Rui woke up to pair of ruby-colored eyes staring at her. Rui screamed. “Who are you!?” Peach-haired girl startled and jumped back.

“I can’t help myself but looked at your sleeping face, roomie. Nanto Mamiya at your service.” Mamiya introduced herself. Rui relaxed even she wanted to be angry at Mamiya, but the friendly girl seems nice and well-meaning. “Nanto-san please don’t stare at people when they’re sleeping that’s creepy.” Rui reprimanded Mamiya. “Oh, man you such a killjoy.” Mamiya reach to her pocket and pulling out a cherry-flavored sucker. Rui can’t figure the eccentric girl out.

“We need meeting people on this dorm.” Before Rui can protest, Mamiya took her left hand, opened the door and left. Mamiya drag Rui to the elevator and pushing the button for the sixth floor. They arrive the floor above theirs with the hallway mostly quiet excepted a few noises bouncing out from the walls especially from the rec room. Mamiya and Rui walked through the hallway until they were at the last dorm room. Mamiya banging on the door loudly Rui couldn’t believe Mamiya was causing a racket.

“Nanto! What if someone came here,” Rui worried that they will get caught. A person pulled the door open and a tall girl appears before them. “Kyoko-chan here my new roommate.” Mamiya introducing Rui to Kyoko. “Asamiya Rui I just move here today since Nanto practically dragging me here.”

“Tachibana Kyoko, Asamiya-san nice to meet you.” Kyoko took Rui’s hand and gently kissing on the top it caught Rui off-guard. “Sorry it you took offense of my gesture then I take responsibilities of my actions.” Kyoko release her hand. “Geez Tachibana-san you don’t have act so chivalrous.”

“Oh, yeah we are needing some new members for my club, Asamiya-san I’m the president of the Pet Club and Mamiya-san also a member too. When you have a chance, come to visit us.” Rui never had thought joining any clubs due her being victimize. “Well is a nice chance doing something normal.” Rui consider Kyoko’s offer. “Rui-chan let’s go.” Before Rui can say goodbye, once again Mamiya pulling her away as they visited every floor in this building before returned to their own dorm room. 

“Rui-chan how’s the place?” Mamiya asked Rui. Before Rui can response, there someone knocked on the door. “Excuse me I can see Asamiya-san for a moment,” Wakaba was on the other side of the door. “Come in Nishikino-san,” Wakaba opened the door and saw Mamiya was with Rui. “Asamiya-san the baths are available between 1800-2200 due of your unique problem the school accommodate a private bath for you only and they locate across from this building.” Wakaba told Rui.

“Rui-chan we can bath together tonight and helping you making friends.” Mamiya grabbed both Rui’s hands and held them momentarily. “Nanto-san I can’t tell you about my “unique” problem.” Wakaba saw Rui’s distress expression and intervened. “Nanto-san, Asamiya-san has a special condition that can not disclose only the chairperson and the school nurses know.” Rui silently thanking Wakaba on her behalf. Mamiya looked disappointed but grinned briefly as if she caught on the joke share between her and Wakaba Rui wasn’t aware of.

“I smell a little stinky I haven’t bathe since last night.” Rui knew she needed get clean. “Okay Nanto-san we’re going to the baths.” Rui arrive there she hadn’t expected the baths being the size of Olympics swimming pools it easily get a hundred people in there. “It so ridiculous.” Rui must change in her own locker room isolated from the others. She had some unpleasant memories of girls in gym class avoiding her, accusing her being a lesbian hearing slurs from calling a dyke to shemale and finally accused being a man. Rui slip in the warm bath and relaxed.

“This is great,” Rui was rubbing on the scars from her wrists reminded her of falling into despair and ultimately her failed attempt ending her life. “A painful reminder of the lowest point of my life.” Rui can’t forget of the trauma of her peers put of her through and the teachers weren’t sympathetic of her situation some deliberately ignored it or actively partaking the bullying themselves. The warmth of the bath making Rui sleepy as her eyes were getting heavier. “Oh man I can’t keep my eyes open.” Rui went unconscious.

Rui dreamt she’s floating watching her life like a movie with the good times with her parents and friends then in the fourth grade a teacher outing her a futa, her friends stop hanging around with her because their parents forbid them from seeing her, her classmates turned against her making a vicious cycle of her being bully throughout her school years from boys yanking her panties down exposing her girl dick, girls isolated and spreading rumors about her. Suddenly Rui sink down in the water with heavy pressure slowly pushing her down in the abyss of darkness. Rui tried swim back up, but the water pressure was greater, and Rui drown in the darkness.

Rui woke up from her nightmare coughing up water from her lungs with Mamiya stood over her and an azure-hair girl that Rui didn’t recognized. “You were drowning in the bath, thanks to Nanto-san quick thinking and I being at the right place at the right time.” The girl was soak after jumping in and rescue Rui. Mamiya wrapped her arms around Rui, sobbing. “What’s going on?”

“Rui-chan, Rui-chan I glad the vice president was there. You weren’t responsive in there and your entire body was under water after I am checking on you.” Rui was bewildered she remember was in the bath relaxing and fell asleep then found herself lie on the floor with Mamiya held her tightly. Rui realized she was naked. “No, no, no!” Rui violently push Mamiya away and curl into a ball surrounding by strangers. “They see my ugly body I never deserved any happiness because I’m a freak.” Wakaba was there wrapped a towel around Rui’s body.

“Asamiya-san it okay everything is alright your secret is protected.” It was lights or something else Rui felt her mind was playing tricks that Wakaba so slightly cupped her breast. “Maybe the heat causing me seeing things.” Rui chalk that one as a long illusion. “Nishikino-san you never introduced me, I’m the vice president of the student council, Tainaka Hazuki.” Hazuki help Rui back on her feet and she’s ashamed the way she treated Mamiya. “I sorry, Nanto-san.” 

“Asamiya-san had past issues of being bullied, don’t held that against her, Nanto-san.” Wakaba was considerate for Rui. Rui lowered her head and staring at the floor tried not looking. “Rui-chan I wasn’t offense by your behavior I don’t know about your past but are we friends, Rui-chan?” Mamiya smiled. Rui face her roommate and slowly smiling back. “We are friends, Nanto-san.”

“Rui-chan you don’t have be so formal, just call my first name okay.” Mamiya hugged Rui tightly. “Geez Mamiya-chan you’re very affective.” Mamiya let Rui go. “I have a bad habit of showing my affections, Rui-chan.” Mamiya laughed. 

Rui and Mamiya were walking back to the dorms, Rui felt genuinely she make a friend the first time in a while. “Finally, things looking up for me.” Rui was on cloud nine. They returned, it was almost 11 o’clock even the opening ceremony won’t start until Monday, she has much time get to know Mamiya.

“Uh, Mamiya…” Rui was shock that Mamiya was stripping out of her clothes and surprisingly busty. “Mamiya-chan! You are undressing in front of me!” Rui wasn’t a prude, but Mamiya didn’t have any decency to change in the bathroom. “Rui-chan I like sleeping naked you got a problem with that? I saw you naked earlier tonight and we’re both girls.” Mamiya slightly bend over, and Rui got a glimpse of Mamiya’s nipples. “That girl I don’t know what make her tick.” Rui went to the drawers and found her pajamas. “I’m changing in the bathroom,” 

After change into her sleepwear, Rui took the left side of the bed and with a T-shirt/panties combo Mamiya took the right. Rui was aware of the uncomfortable situation she’s in. “I don’t want lose my friendship with Mamiya-chan but how she will react of my body,” Rui couldn’t sleep on that night.

The new school begins in earnest, Rui adjusted to her new environment. The girls in her class weren’t judgmental as the others and treats her as a normal person. Her classmates ask her some personal questions, but she don’t reveal that she’s a dickgirl or the reason she changed schools due of the bully and nearly succeeding taking her own life. “I omitted some parts, but I don’t like revealing my daily life of hell.”  
There were couple of girls whispering and giggling behind Rui’s back but isn’t bully as she thought. The rest of the day was eventful for Rui and made some friends in the process. “Hey, Asamiya-san how your first day of school like?” Kyoko met Rui with Mamiya came from the rear. “They’re awesome and the teachers are very helpful.” Rui experience some normalcy for once and the joys of youth smile upon on her. “I’m feeling like flying.” Rui gave a little twirl.

“I see someone is happy today, Asamiya-san something wonderful will happen to you.” Kyoko and Mamiya turned to each other and nod. “I think we need visit the president today, I asked her for some added funds for my budget.” Kyoko spoken. “Since you’re Mamiya’s friend, simply called me Kyoko, Rui.” Kyoko was turning up the charm. “Kyoko-chan, I glad being your friend too.” Rui replied. “That’s settle you’re now part of the Pet Club, Asamiya Rui. We get the application.” The trio headed for the student council room.

Three arrived at the room where Himeko was talking to Wakaba and Hazuki sat next to her. “Tachibana-san what a pleasant surprise to see you…” Himeko caught on what Kyoko was scheming. “Asamiya-san please sit down I’ll get the application.” Himeko gave Wakaba a silent signal lock the door. Rui did so she was told. “I had never join any clubs at my old school, President Ito.” Rui was excited that she didn’t realized the impending danger she was in.

“Asamiya-san how your old school like?” Hazuki asked and Rui was throw-off by the question. “Tainaka-san it was…” Rui struggled to answer and Hazuki smiled. You are so pretty that boys are falling all over you, Asamiya-san.” Mamiya hugged Rui from behind and smell her hair. “You smell so nice, Rui-chan you ever used shampoo?” Rui was perplexed by Mamiya’s behavior. “Rui-chan we only wanted get to know you,” Kyoko, the president of the Pet Club leaned down and talked to Rui.

Himeko and Wakaba came smiling but their expressions aren’t friendly. “A lonely girl like you deserve some guidance especially your body.” Himeko rubbed on Rui’s arm as Rui felt her touch was cold, lack the warmth. “Why everybody acting strange today,” Rui was about excuse herself, Kyoko push her back down on the chair with the rest of the girls revealed their true nature.

“Friends shouldn’t keep secrets from each other, Rui-chan.” Mamiya whispered into Rui’s ear. Mamiya-chan, Kyoko-chan, Nishikino-san, President Ito, Tainaka-san why all of you acting like this?” Rui realized her so-called “friends” aren’t appear they be. “Show it to us, Asamiya-san.” Rui turned and saw Wakaba drop the pleasant façade and showing her true colors. “What you’re talking about?” Rui was afraid and trapped an unescapable situation.

“You don’t get it, Rui-chan you one stupid bitch so naïve believe that we’re friends, your dick of course your dumbass.” Rui can’t believe obscenities spewing from Mamiya’s mouth.

“Ha, ha, ha! The chairperson can pick them jeez so gullible to the fault, Asamiya-san you know why the true purpose of the school? Train slutty bitches like yourself.” Wakaba drop a bombshell on Rui. “Why, why, why!” 

The five girls were laughing at Rui while felt into despair and covering her ears her perfect school life about turns into a nightmare soon. Kyoko grabbed both arms, Mamiya went under her uniform skirt. “Don’t pulling out!” Her silent protest was ignored, and Mamiya yanked her underwear down exposing her female dick flapping. The quintet stared her dick and were drooling. Something roses from their skirts and the horror dawns on Rui. “Wait a minute they are…” “Surprise Rui-chan we also have dicks on us in fact the entire school are dickgirls.” Kyoko told Rui another truth about the school.

“We will train you into a proper slut, Asamiya and you will enjoy,” Hazuki grabbed and kiss Rui forcibly, Mamiya is licking and biting her right earlobe with Rui being assault in the student council room. Hazuki released Rui’s face and Wakaba took her turn to kiss, Kyoko was fondling her breasts, Himeko was licking her eyeballs. “They’re like everybody else…” Rui broke down and cry.

“Geez Rui-chan stop being a baby and accept your training.” Mamiya slapped Rui so hard on the face that Rui saw stars and fell on the floor. “Tachibana-san, Nanto-san picked Asamiya from the floor,” Hazuki ordered. They lift Rui up, Wakaba pull a pair of scissors out, start cutting the buttons from her school jacket until it was open then the shirt was next and finally she cut the front part of the bra out leaving her medium shape breasts expose. “Those things are in the way.” Wakaba yanking the bra and discarded it on the floor.

“I’m like teasing girls like you,” Wakaba spitted and added saliva on the scissors, metal touch flesh and Rui flitch. Wakaba used the scissors to circling Rui’s nipples causing Rui shuddered in pleasure. “Rui-chan you’re responding being touch by pair of scissors? You are a truly a slut.” Mamiya took the pair of mounds of flesh and kneading as Rui was fighting against her own body.

“There, there Rui-chan that good girl just admitted you’re a deviant.” Kyoko pulled Rui’s jacket down until them reach to her arms and using them as binds. Wakaba used her tongue to suck on Rui’s nipple, Mamiya ripped Rui’s panties off.

“Nishikino-san, Tachibana-san, Nanto-san bring Asamiya-san over here.” Both Himeko and Hazuki sat on the table with their cocks free from their confinement, their shirts were open. “Asamiya you’re cute, so delicious I couldn’t hold back any longer.” Himeko and Hazuki kissed for a minute before a saliva trial form between them. “Seriously why you have this do to me? I only wanted a normal life,” Rui continued to cry. “Sluts shouldn’t talk, only fuck.” Once again Mamiya slapped Rui.

“Come on both the president and vice president’s dicks are waiting.” Kyoko forcibly pushed Rui on the floor on her knees, Himeko grabbed a handful of hair force Rui’s nose into her crotch. Rui tried fight back, but Wakaba keep pushing Rui’s head into Himeko’s nine-inch dick. “Asamiya-san your mouth feels good.” Rui force giving a blowjob to Himeko, Mamiya took Rui’s left hand and against her will stoking Hazuki’s big dick. “Asamiya-san that is stoking my huge, girly cock!” 

Mamiya, Kyoko, and Wakaba took their uniforms off until they’re half-naked. “I guess take your pussy, Rui-chan.” Without warning, Kyoko slid her five-inch dick in Rui and started pounding her. “I’m being rape here and nobody can help me,” Rui accepted her fate and let her rapists have their way. “Oh, look our pet start to learn her place in the pecking ordering.” Mamiya used her smartphone filming Rui.

A grueling few minutes later, Himeko, Hazuki and Kyoko came while Rui took their cum. “Nice job, Asamiya-san.” Himeko was mocking Rui. Rui coughed up some cum on floor, crying, bleeding, her virginity was taken. “We aren’t finish yet! You haven’t done Nanto-san and Nishikino-san.” Himeko cruelly speak and Rui look up saw that shouldn’t be humanly possible, Wakaba was masturbating her long, thirteen-inch dick coming up buckets of cum. “It so hot seeing Asamiya-san being violated.” Wakaba being the sadist as she is enjoying Rui’s rape giving ahegao expressions. “There she goes, Nishikino-san can’t control herself,” Himeko and Kyoko laughed.

“I wanted violate Asamiya-san so badly.” Wakaba was in a trance, Mamiya snuck behind Rui and grabbing her dick. “Rui-chan be a good little slut, help Wakaba-chan please,” Mamiya bending Rui’s dick back making her cried in pain and violently jerking her off. Himeko walked to Wakaba and whispered something in her ear.

“You can take, Nishikino-san big, meaty girl dick in your mouth, Rui-chan?” Kyoko grabbed her face and pried open her mouth, Himeko pushed Wakaba into Rui’s direction. Rui’s eyes were bugged seeing the Wakaba’s monstrous cock up front with cum covered the head and dripping. “Smell my dirty, stinky dick, Asamiya-san.” Wakaba putted the tip on Rui’s nostril the aroma was so repulsive that Rui nearly pass out.

Wakaba shoved her dick in Rui’s mouth she felt her lower jaw would break. “It’s too big!” “Come on, Rui-chan used your mouth,” Kyoko assisted Rui by slamming her head against Wakaba’s big dick. “Asamiya-san you took my horse dick in your throat.” Wakaba was happy that Rui took in her monster cock with Hazuki, Kyoko, and Himeko laughed at Rui in expense of her misery. “I can see a bulge in her throat. Rui was violently deep-throated by Wakaba, her head felt was pounding by jackhammers, Rui wondered if she’ll die.

“Rui-chan I haven’t my turn yet,” Mamiya untied her underwear, showing a dark, very veiny ten-inch dick. “I’m taking your ass now, Rui-chan.” Rui wasn’t prepared to receive Mamiya’s big cock and her anus was stretching off. “Oh, yes! Rui-chan feel my cock in your ass.” Rui was both orally and anally violated, Himeko and Hazuki were taking pictures of her. “That expression bore well for you.” Hazuki took some hair from Rui and wrapped around her cock and using for a hair job.

“This is my sin just being born?” Rui wanted to curse God making her life very miserable as possible. Her body filling up with cum, her belly swollen up to the point of bursting, Rui hope this nightmare ends soon and die. Wakaba and Mamiya came at both ends with that Rui finally collapse and vomiting half of liter of cum.

“Welcome to the Pet Club, Rui-chan.” Kyoko whispered into Rui’s ear. “What we do with our little slut?” Wakaba wondered. Himeko lifted Rui’s chin up to face eye-to-eye. “Asamiya-san you’re now the student council’s bitch.” Himeko kissed Rui that she didn’t put up any token resistance. “Rui-chan friends sucking each other dicks you know,” Mamiya kneel down at face level to see Rui.

“Darling is a wonderful opportunity mingled with your fellow pets, Asamiya-san you will love it.” Hazuki speak. Rui faced her new tormenters stunned that her “friends” are no worse than the other bullies she had encountered. Her mind was racing with the new reality she must deal with plus there are other futanari may using her body for pleasure in the school.

Maybe something snapped within her psyche, or something psychosexual causing her to plunge into world sexual depravity this place of higher learning but Asamiya Rui decided on this day forward cast away her humanity and becoming simply a pet with multiple mistresses. “I’ll be a good little pet,”

Himeko held her hand out and Rui took it. “Congratulations, Rui-chan of your reborn.”


	2. Pets

“Rui-chan thank you for signing the papers.” Rui was in the office with Himeko, Kyoko, and Mamiya. “Why I have agreed with this,” After her harrowing experience with the five girls, Rui learned the school’s purpose of training girls for being pets or sex slaves. “I can’t have believed they had rape me in the student council room,” In fit of madness Rui agree to train being one. Rui looked at the corner of her eye saw Mamiya sucking her sucker very suggestively the same person was friendly with her a couple of days ago, the same one brutally ass-rape her. “Mamiya-chan is the worst,” 

“What with the long-face, Rui-chan? You have plenty opportunities to make friends,” Mamiya came to her, lean her body against Rui’s, cop a feel and smiled. “There are some girls and teachers wanted your body, Rui-chan especially miserable girls with self-esteem issues like you,” Mamiya smacked her ass. Kyoko pulled a collar from a bag, put on Rui’s neck, and tightened it. “It got a name tag, Rui-chan.” Kyoko rubbed her hand against her thigh, moving up until underneath her skirt before grabbed her dick. “You will be popular around here,” Kyoko left, Himeko came up, wrapped her arm around Rui. “Rui-chan I glad that your part of pet training program, oh, yeah we move you into a different unit, today.” Himeko pull Rui toward her and force her tongue into Rui’s mouth, the student council president tasted Rui’s despair.

After her baptism, Rui return to class and found the atmosphere very different, very dark. The smiles of her classmates from yesterday replaced with leeriness and as they are looking down on a worthless insect. Rui knew that her new life will turn to hell. The bullying started immediately when they threw some condoms at her, making lewd gestures, and brazenly masturbated in class moaning her name. The teachers weren’t better, the first one with huge bulge in her pants keep coming at her desk shameless sticking her crotch at her face, the next one didn’t wear any underwear and her dick was showing when she’s wearing a short skirt.

Couple more teachers came and bothering her by bending down and seeing they not wearing any bras. Even lunch break she wasn’t relieved from bullying, they gave her lunch boxes with cum in it, tripping her, flipping her skirt. Rui know now that life as a pet is brutal and only get worse here out. The day was over, Rui pack her textbooks in her school bag, the two girls sitting behind her went each side of her cutting her off.

“Asamiya-san how you like our treatment?” The ginger-head girl spoke, and Rui ignored her. “Don’t us ignore with that stuck-up, shitty attitude.” The girl grabbed Rui’s cheeks squeezing them. “Asamiya-san you are fresh meat around here,” She slammed her head against the desk and grinding her nose. “Asamiya-san you are nothing but stupid, piece of shit shouldn’t transfer here,” The second girl took both her own skirt and panties off leaving her cock lying flat on the desk. “We are going teaching you a lesson, Asamiya-san now suck on her dick.”

Rui got on her knees and the rest of the class revealed their dicks with various sizes and shapes. “Now be a good cocksucker for us…” Rui went to washroom crying and splitting some cum out. “I hate it, hate it, I hate it all!” Rui found this is the worst kind of bully mostly due involved sexually. Rui calmed herself and knowing crying won’t stop this system. On the way out to her new building, somebody push her body against the wall and pining her before kissing her. “You are a good kisser.”

Rui saw couple of golden eyes stared back her brown ones. The kisser was flashy in appearance Rui deduced a gyaru type with jewelry, loose socks, dye hair and customize uniform. “Geez don’t assault people like that,” Rui was offended. The fashionable girl flipped her teal-dyed hair over and watched Rui interestingly. “I guess you’re a pet too, Hanabusa Aoi my fellow roomie.”   
“I must be a weirdo magnet to attract these kind of people,” Rui wondered if being bullied is a proxy of her problem.

“Hanabusa-san it true that they trained people being pets as…in lovers?” Rui worried that she was throw into a system rewarded cruelty. Aoi shook her head and put a finger on her lips. “It best you never know,” Aoi walked away. Rui was dumbfounded of Aoi’s reaction.

Rui comes to her new home, she thought the place was be shabby and unlivable, but it was a luxury hotel but looks can be deceiving. There was a woman around her mid-thirties holding a clipboard smiling Rui didn’t like. “Asamiya Rui-san, I presume? Minazaki Sora I’m the club advisor,” Rui has a shaking feeling that the woman may have some ulterior motive. The violet-hair beauty studied Rui for a bit in intense gaze, Rui hated she felt she’s in an inspecting. Sora is violated Rui’s personal space by being in her face, open her mouth seeing her teeth. 

“Fujikawa-san, your new roommate is here.” An unassuming girl with long twin-braided hair shuffled timidly came. “Fujikawa-san please speak to your fellow pet.” Azusa was afraid, and Sora pulled on the leash that was attached to a collar yanked it. “Come on your worthless bitch! Don’t get me the silent treatment.” Sora force Azusa move her head and face Rui, Rui felt sorry for the girl.

“H-Hello, I’m Fujikawa Azusa.” Azusa spluttered her speech. “It isn’t so bad after all, Fujikawa.” Sora patted her head and Azusa was squirming. “Now dear show Asamiya-san your cock.” Azusa was reluctant, but she can’t refuse her mistress. Azusa lift the skirt up and a small bulge appeared in a pink panty, Azusa pull her underwear down showed a chastity belt on her tiny dick.

“Fujikawa-san is very popular among the student body because of her small frame, her little futa cock, easy manipulated and her doll-like face.” Rui was disgusted the way Sora talked about Azusa. Um, Minazuki-sensei you take this thing off from me?” In small voice, Azusa requested that Sora removed the chastity belt from her girl penis. Light brown eyes lid up, her features changed, and Sora sneered.

“Fujikawa-san that request deny! Don’t be a little shit, you little ungrateful bitch! Your cute little body the only thing worth for pleasure!” Sora grabbed a handful of hair pulling Azusa’s head back, Rui tried intervened, but she was smack by Sora. “Asamiya-san stay out from this! It not your concern it between me and Fujikawa!” Azusa was crying and in pain. “You need some discipline, Fujikawa!” “I can’t just stand there and let her hurt Fujikawa-san!” 

Before Rui can retaliated, Aoi came and pulling her away from them. “Hanabusa-san! What the hell you’re helping that bitch!” Rui screamed. Azusa was helpless that Sora held her and dragged her to another room and close the door. Aoi stood and Rui grabbed both her shoulders and yelled. “Hanabusa-san why you stop me! Fujikawa-san is in trouble!” Aoi smiled gloomily.

“Asamiya-san, we pet don’t have any rights in this hellhole they simply viewed us as cattle to use as they see.” Rui was frustrated and cause some damage on the wall after punched it. “Seriously, Hanabusa-san any authorities knowing this place! It got be someone blow the whistle on here it’s white slavery!” Aoi shook her head and left. “The school is totally mess up.” 

Rui dejectedly headed to her room with another girl with chestnut hair lie on one of the beds sleeping Rui was very envied of her right now one of her roommates was getting rape in another room. Rui unpacked her clothes and putting them in a closet before collapsed, broke down crying for girls, for Azusa and for herself. “Fujikawa-san shouldn’t have deserved any of this. She just a good person got caught up,” The chestnut-hair girl awoken and heard Rui’s sobbing. She comforted Rui by hugging her.

“We’re in the same boat I’m a pet too, they always picking on me due being half-Japanese and my hair color thus the reason I in the pet program, Koizumi Midori.” Midori introduced herself. Rui calm down and regained her composure. “Fujikawa-san is in trouble and I can’t even help her,” Rui was frustrated because she was powerless. “Fujikawa-san is a kind person but she also too passive and easy to bully due her timid nature, Asamiya-san. The school built on sadism and taking advantage of weak girls whom can’t fight back.” Midori noticed that Rui was silent. 

“The chairperson set this system up from the beginning to train us in the art of pleasure, Asamiya-san honestly I don’t trust Hanabusa-san seems she got her own agenda it kind strange that a flashy, fashionable girl winding up in the pet program.” Both Rui and Midori were wondering why Aoi is a pet.

After twenties minutes past, Aoi came with Azusa with her uniform tore up and crying. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Azusa was babbling in her madness mantra this angered Rui. “She didn’t have to deserved this!” Midori comfort the poor girl. “Hanabusa-san take Fujikawa-san to the showers and clean her up.” Aoi took Azusa away and Rui felt frustrated that she’s hapless. “This is my hell?” Rui was questioning herself.

When everybody went to sleep, Aoi was headed for the main building with couple of girls wearing armbands on their sleeves greeted the gyrau. “Hanabusa-san status report.” The short, blonde-haired girl spoken. “Minazuki-sensei have overstepped her authority with Fujikawa-san since she abused her little cum-slut I have intervened before Minazuki-sensei can hurt Asamiya-san.” Aoi told them.

“That woman is a hassle and she’s the advisor of the Pet Club. Anyway, Hanabusa-san the chairperson expected your arrival.” Aoi smiled. The gal entered the building where Takeda is on the top floor and headed toward the elevator. She rode the elevator until it reached the destination. Aoi was by the door knocking on it before a girl wearing nothing but a red collar with a leash attached opened the door. “Mistress waiting for you, Hanabusa-san.” Aoi took note of the girl’s large cock and getting hard herself liking to taste her. The gyrau grabbed the naked girl from behind groping her girl cock.

“I guess you’re the chairwoman’s favorite I’m right?” Aoi started playing the girl feeling her petite breasts, slipping her hand on her ass and rubbing it. “You’re wet already even I barely touching you, you’re the worst kind of sluts.” Aoi dominated the poor girl giving her a non-consensual handjob by jerking her big, meaty dick. “Come on cum for me,” The girl was at her limits before came on the floor. “Geez Hanabusa-san you have a very bad habit of touching other’s people pets.” Takeda appeared wearing a dark grey robe slightly open revealing medium-sized, sharply breasts and normal-sized cock.

“I can’t help it that she so fuckable, chairperson what I can say.” The girl looked at her mistress and felt shame for getting off being molest. “Mistress, Hanabusa-san attacked me and…” She couldn’t finish her sentence as Takeda waved her hand and dismiss her. “Hikari-chan I believe that you needed be punish in the bedroom by your senpai now get going.” The girl felt giddy that her mistress will correcting her behavior and enjoy being nothing then a worthless pet needing some scolding.

Takeda and Aoi went to the diner room with pair of girls wore skimpy maid outfits showing off their breasts, asses and cocks standing next to the table. Aoi sat down first, then Takeda sat her chair pulling a file out. “Asamiya-san is the perfect candidate to break and molded into something. The girl was constantly a bully victim most of her life and nearly succeeded committing suicide, she fell into my lap.” Takeda was happy that Rui came to her school. “Asamiya Rui is a wonderful acquisition for us, the poor girl had a horrible life being a futanari and everybody treating her as a freak, an unwanted person. Where I step in and rescue her from her cruel fate by taking her in but she’s the right girl for to train because her existence needed be validated.” Takeda laughed at her own joke.

“You one sadist bitch I compliment you, Takeda-senpai.” One of the girls pour a bottle of red wine in Aoi’s cup. “Asamiya-san sort of an abused puppy searching for some love but worthless as an insect. In fact, I heard Kyoko-chan and the other girls had raped her on the other day assumed Wakaba-chan didn’t broke her with other girls she has done in the past.” Aoi drank her wine and plate of food served on the table. “I had caught her by surprise by kissing her and she’s taste like despair. Poor Asamiya-san all alone in this environment without an ally to help her.” Aoi once again indulgenced herself by touching the maid rubbing on her thigh as the girl barely flinched 

“You’re too insatiable, Hanabusa-chan I glad I am planting you as a spy to look over our prized possession.” Takeda folded her hands together. “Asamiya Rui you’re one special person that the school landed for.” 

Her first week of school was hell at least for Rui. The bullying got intensified with increasingly cruelty each adding effect. Her clothes were stolen during physical education, forcing Rui walked naked after school with she received catcalls from her tormentors and Kyoko gladly took pictures with her phone for fap material. Then her classmates always pulling their dicks off by her desk and she gave them handjobs during lunch break. The worst all for Rui that her teachers molested her in front of the class because of sex “education” using an excuse for them touching Rui and proposal her to engage skinship with her fellow classmates basically to fuck her in the bathroom in between classes for shake of “bonds” and “friendship”.

“Asamiya-san is terrible them do that to you,” Azusa and Midori were there in their room as Rui was crying. “I wanted to die now! Earlier today I had give a blowjob to my biology teacher while in the class still in session. Maybe I already in hell, maybe actually I success ending my own life and now experience endless agony.” Rui was losing it. “Deep inside I enjoying what happened me, I’m a masochist.” Rui started getting hysterical to everybody’s surprise that Azusa slapped her.

“Asamiya-san I know our situation is horrible and nobody will help us take bear it out and hope we will waking up from this nightmare, please stay true to yourself.” Rui found that Azusa sound very confident then her usual timid self. “Asamiya-san, Fujisawa-san is right that you can’t throw in the towel yet, either someone or somebody expose this and ending this system.” Midori was very optimism but Rui somewhat a realist knew that never happened as the chairperson still in charge.

“Just bear it what Fujikawa-san said that full of crap I have been bear it since I was nine years old.” Rui know the odds were stacked against them.

Later that night Rui was sleeping then someone put a cloth over her mouth before she can react, Rui was knock unconscious. Aoi saw the whole thing but didn’t help Rui. “Fun about getting started.” Rui had found herself in a room with walls surrounding her. “Where am I?” The thing first she noticed that she was naked and secondly there a girl looked chubby with large, E-cup sized breasts hanging chained to the wall looked deranged with her six-inched cock dipping cum. “I’m needed sperm fill my fat ass, somebody wrapped their dick on my big breasts.” The girl clearly devoid of sanity reduced into an animal needing a good fuck.

“Asamiya-san tonight is your training with some volunteers.” Sora stepped in holding a clipboard with some of her classmates here also. “Asamiya-san please this the welcome committee to help you enjoy your experience.” The menganekko came up with a toothbrush so the others. Rui didn’t like where is going before she can move, the chains on her wrists and ankles preventing her taking a step. “Oh, Asamiya-san I took some preventing measures ensured that you won’t escape.” The violet-haired woman chuckled.

The sadistic classmates closed in on her, the same ginger-haired that tormented and bullied her smirk. “Fatso over there used be a sweet, kind girl before Nishikino-san destroyed her mind and now she just a mindless, depraved dumbass constantly horny do us a favor by fucking the fat bitch.” Rui watched in horror that Sora unchained the crazy dickgirl. “Finally, I’m wanting dick!” Everybody parted opening a path for the girl. “Your wonderful dick it splendid please giving me your sperm.” The fat futa rubbed Rui’s dick on her face making her very uncomfortable. The girl wrapped her oppai around Rui’s girl cock and giving her a paizuri. Everybody else used their toothbrush rubbing on her nipples, sucking on her breasts, as the fat girl was stoking on Rui. “Please I-I don’t want to cum,” The bullies were sexually excited to watch Rui on the brink of an orgasm. The fat futa was sucking on her tip and grinding on her dick. “Yes! Your sperm is coming out!” Rui was struggling to keep her sanity, but everyone took turns sucking on her breasts, touching on her buttocks, groping her body. “I-I…” Her mind was lost in pleasure.

“Geez this isn’t going nowhere, Asamiya-san just cum already.” The ginger-haired girl started taking her shirt and bra leaving only her B-cup breasts exposed walked toward her and rubbing her own nipples against Rui’s. “Asamiya-san just give up and release your delicious sperm to that fat bitch.” Rui was fighting against a losing battle she felt the other girl’s nipples stiffened against hers, Sora was watching and jolting down some notes.

The fat futa continued to her titty fuck with sound of flesh smacking against her massive breasts. Rui started drooling and purring the long-haired bully grinding her petite breasts on Rui’s and she came on the fat girl that she was delighted. “Your white pee on my boobs.” She was licking the cum off from her breasts. Rui was in a daze; the girl kisses her. “That was fun Asamiya-san.” The class bully was pulling on Rui’s dick. “Let rest of us have a turn, Minazaki-sensei you could release her.” She smiled.

“Her training was a complete success the way things are she needing a little push.” Sora’s lips curved into a smirk. She pulled a pair of keys out from her dress skirt, unlocking the binds that held Rui. “Asamiya-san there someone I like you be friends with.” Rui looked up at Sora and the advisor pointed to the fat girl was currently preoccupied playing herself by fondling her own breasts and jerking in front of everybody in the room.

Rui watched the sex-addicted chubby girl sucking one of her breasts, licking her own left nipple. “She’s got no one helping her out, Asamiya-san be a good friend and pound her pussy.” The ginger-haired rubbed Rui’s right breast and jerking her off.” Rui was mesmerized by the girl on her back fapping her dick off doesn’t have a care in the world if there are several people in the room.

“The poor girl is a raging nymphomaniac can’t be satisfied or her only drive is to be wanting, needing, thinking about sex. Asamiya-san please satisfying her,” The ginger-haired girl let go of Rui who got on all fours, crawled to the masturbating girl and took her hand. “Hi, I’m Asamiya Rui-san and I’ll help you getting off.” The chubby girl was happy that Rui providing her more sperm.

“Oh, thank you I’m addict receiving sperm.” She pushed Rui’s face into her big breasts and smoldered her momentarily. The chubby futa spread her legs inviting Rui. “Her pussy is so…” Rui went inside of her vagina it tightened around her dick sucking it up. The chubby futa wrapped her legs around her waist. “Look at Asamiya-san, she like a bitch in heat.” The lanky girl comments. Rui was thrusting in and out hanging her tongue off. “Oh god your pussy is wonderful.” She and the fat girl were making out.

The whole room got off enjoying voyeurism, some already stripping and wanting join in the action. Rui felt somebody penetrance her asshole without warning. “Your ass feels so good, Asamiya-san.” The ginger-haired bully lustfully drilling her. The room descent into animalistic lust with everybody fucking like crazy. “It better than I ever expected, I’ll report this the chairperson.” Sora was currently being pounding in the ass by two girls. “Keep this up you two,”


	3. Abnormality of Everyday Life

Rui had found herself sleeping something soft and her body being sore after being double and triple penetrance by everybody and every orifice from her body were leaking with cum. She barely lifted herself up saw the fat girl snoring soundly peacefully. “She kind cute,” She remembered last night activities that she was drugged, putted in this room, having her classmates molested her with toothbrushes and finally degenerated into an orgy. The same girl she’s laid on craving for dicks and lost her sanity a long time ago. There were four girls entered the room wearing armbands.

The two picked Rui by her arms taking her off the chubby futa, the other two were waking her up. “Asamiya-san you need hit the showers.” Rui was disorientated, naked covered in jizz her body was trembling. “We’re part of the student council and the chairperson wanted to see you.” Rui was still confused about the situation. “What we do with Miyamoto?” The second pair have a hard time lifting the fat dick girl. “Tokimoto-san, Yamazaki-san chain her back to the wall.” The girl woke up and saw the others with Rui in the room. “I’m have been a naughty girl needed be punish.” Miyamoto grabbed one of the girls and yanking her school issue uniform skirt down showing a medium-size bulge that she is rubbing her face against the girl’s groin.

A like a puppet fell after it strings got cut off when the brown-hair girl taser her. “Geez why we have the hard jobs all the time.” She grumbled, and Rui witness the whole thing. “Nishikino-san had keep breaking her toys and President Ito always encouraged her it is making hard for us.” Rui felt sorry for the girl even she was reduced into a mindless sex-slave. “There even hope for any of us?” The two members of the student council escort Rui to shower room with single shower. “Guys I needed some privacy and I kind dirty.” Rui knew that they won’t leave her alone.

“Asamiya-san you’re a pet and I know why the president have a taking for you.” The duo smirk and Rui felt her skin crawl. Rui washed her body timidly with the pair watching her a like hawk she wanted leave from here, but Rui was trapped and at any moment they’ll pounce on her. “Asamiya-san you’re too slow,” One of them grabbed her washcloth and forcefully wiping her body off. “Come on, Asamiya-san stop teasing us,” The second girl pin her against the wall and prying her legs apart and started fingering her girl part.

The first girl stuff her mouth with the rag muffed her screams and the duo were having their way with Rui. “You are pretty when you’re scared.” She was milking her dick, playing her breasts by sucking them. Rui was crying but her bullies weren’t sympatric or nice. Every face came in her mind was twisted with countless people sneering on and her plight wasn’t over it was just beginning. “You’re hogging her up, let me have a turn.” Rui was being fuck in the ass and numb in the core she doesn’t care anymore she just another person stripped of her humanity. “Asamiya-san I’m coming,” The second person was impatient and pulling the girl off.

“I haven’t finish yet, Akemi-san!” The person protested, and the other girl started. Asamiya-san you’re very docile are we,” Rui was spun around and facing her assaulter. Rui kissed her surprising the girl, wrapped her legs around her waist and dug her nails into her flesh. “Asamiya-san you had learn fast about the rules in here.” The first person watched and still wasn’t satisfied came behind of the Akemi and stick her girl dick into her. “What the hell, Suzukaze-san!” 

“Seriously, Akemi-san stop stealing my fuck.” The two girls now were fighting and fucking as Rui squeezed her hands into Akemi’s shoulders holding on. The trio were having sex in the tiny shower pining against the wall behind them. Rui felt Akemi’s girl cock within her vaginal walls pounding away as Suzukaze was drilling Akemi. Rui is biting on Akemi’s neck leaving love bites. “You’re good, Asamiya-san.” Suzukaze, Akemi and Rui reached at their peak before cum at once. Rui let go and gently unwrapped her legs before Akemi gave her a kiss on the forehead. “There a good girl, Asamiya-san.” She rubbed her black hair and Rui response with a slight purr.

After the threesome was over, Rui got dress and Suzukaze and Akemi took her to the Chairperson Takeda’s office where the older woman personally waited for her. Rui was intimidated in her presence as the chairperson sat down and greeting her. “Asamiya-san please have a sit.” Rui was obedient listening to the commands of the chairperson. “How your first week of school like? Did you make any friends?” Takeda put the air of a concern authority figure but secretly enjoying making Rui squirm under her thumb.

“My first week is basically hell! I had been repeatedly being harass, bully, force to perform sexual favors, degraded and wear this stupid collar.” Rui was defiant, but Takeda was laughing. “You have misunderstood, Asamiya-san see the weak only serve the strong and your only purpose is to submit your will to the masses and be a good, little doggy your serving your master.” Takeda show her true colors and Rui was frighten by her. “Asamiya Rui you’re the type who cursing your own measly existence because of your body and in fact the perfect person molding into my personal cock-sleeve.” Takeda touched Rui’s arm and the coldness she felt.

Rui returned to the dorms she was greeted by Azusa with bear-crushing hug. “Asamiya-san where you have been? Last night you were went missing and I’m afraid that…” Her words were trailing off and Rui hugged her back. “There, there Fujikawa-san I’m fine,” She lied and omitted the part she met Takeda. Midori came in crying and saw her roommate. “Asamiya-san this morning you wasn’t in your bed and me and Fujikawa-san were worried and considering searching for you.” Midori was glad that Rui was safe. Aoi was lingering in the doorway listening to the conservation.

Rui learnt a few things about her roommates, Azusa like boy bands especially from South Korea, Midori playing violin as a hobby, and finally shockingly Aoi absolutely can cook. “Fujikawa-san kind surprise you like boy idols I never pegged you as an idol groupie.” Rui stoke Azusa’s long hair after she took her braids off. “Asamiya-san we’re in this situation that encourage exploitation and bullying but I kind like you as a friend,” Azusa blushed that Rui didn’t notice. “I wish this is real and not a nightmare,” Rui knew this bliss will be short live.

Begin of the week wasn’t better for Rui she endured more bullying then usual now other girls from different classrooms bully her as well and the teachers partaking themselves. “Asamiya-san your mouth of yours still good as ever, you already suck enough dicks.” Rui was in the bathroom stall giving a blowjob one of her classmates with three more were jerking off. The girl blows her load into Rui’s mouth receiving a facial. “Geez you’re a quick shot, Chika-chan.” Rui was on her knees went the next one came and lifelessly Rui wrapped her lips around a girl’s meat. After sucking on four dicks, launch break was mercifully over.

Rui return her class with gobs of cum on her face with her classmates were giggling of her appearance. She sat down on her desk before the next teacher came and saw the white substance on her face. “Asamiya-san it inexcusable to show up class without cleaning up your face come here and sit on my lap.” Rui was perplexed of the teacher’s request and the rest of class laughed. Rui was hesitated due the absurdity.

“Uh sensei I don’t following you,” Rui couldn’t disobey an unreasonable order she’s a pet. “Please Asamiya-san do as I say,” The teacher was serious, and Rui reluctantly walked to the desk where the teacher was standing. “Oh, by the way take your panties off.” Rui was knowing this day going be suck. The entire class she spent sitting on her teacher without any underwear with a raging boner poking on her butt and her dick was showing.

Not the only humiliation she has suffer today, Rui was force giving a hand job to the literature teacher while she is teaching the class and still without her panties. “This is too much.” Her day was over and headed back to her place before she can leave, one of the teacher caught her. “Asamiya-san I afraid you need some afterschool tutoring your grades are suffering.” Rui wasn’t surprise that a teacher would pulling a stunt like this to lure her somewhere and raping her.

“I glad for the offer, but I don’t need anyway,” Rui was brushing her off knowing she will dragging her off, but the teacher was insisted. “Asamiya-san I know your history being bullied and your body…” The teacher was trancing her finger on Rui’s body making her to shivered. “…It very marvelous and you’re my type.” Rui saw the busty teacher took her glasses off and loosened her hair. “Asamiya-san I kind jealous of your classmates they have all the fun.” Rui back away until her back was on the wall and the teacher pull a kabedon by placing her right arm. 

“The other teachers got a taste of you as well let say we cross that line.” Rui felt the teacher’s breathing on her and she was aroused. “Asamiya-san don’t ever resist, don’t making harder for yourself.” Rui found herself turn-on by this predicament. “You are going rape me like the others? I just a toy to you?” Rui tried act brave but this woman’s dominance slowly breaking down her resistance and subconsciously she enjoyed being dominant.

“No, I’m not those people, I’m a very classy woman.” The busy teacher stood taller even she’s shorter than Rui and Rui’s inhibition slowly erode as the girl was fighting for self-control. “Don’t be shy, Rui-chan a student-teacher relationship is very forbidding, very excellent, very interesting.” The busty woman grabbed Rui’s hand and guided to her lower region. “See, Rui-chan I have been thinking of you for now and every night masturbate to you since you have arrival here.” Rui was struggling to control herself with the woman’s overbearing presence.

“Please go away I can’t stop myself any longer,” Rui tried push woman out of the way, but she had a very strong grip and held her there. “Rui-chan I know you desire this, desire being controlled, degraded, and humiliated just release it all,” Rui give in and kiss the woman hungrily. They were in the faculty office with most everybody gone, the busty teacher was bend over on desk only wearing black pantyhose whose was ripped with Rui banging with her large ass. “Rui-chan you’re doing well,” Her breasts were bouncing, and Rui grind her teeth fucking away.

“Suzuki-sensei I’m cumming!” They have been this for pass half-hour Rui experiencing this type of pleasure ever before. “Suzuki-sensei I am filling your ass with my girl sperm I can’t stop as my body moving on it own.” Rui was lost in haze of lust she and Suzuki don’t realize there another visitor came in the room. “You’re the worse, Suzuki-san!” Suzuki lift her head there was another woman wore a tracksuit and wearing a stop watch around her neck appeared be the PE teacher.

“You little slut going behind my back and picking up little girls, in case Asamiya-san who’s damage goods.” Suzuki looked at the boyish looking woman and smiled. “Takeuchi-sensei she’s in my class and I do what the hell I wanted with my students.” Takeuchi-sensei came and pulled Rui away from Suzuki with her butt leaking with cum. She took her tracksuit off until what that left she wore a black sport bra and black panties showing off her tanned, firm body with abs and decent size cock packing.

Rui woken from her lust-induce haze and realized there another person was in the room. “Who are you?” Rui saw the gym teacher the first time. “Asamiya-san, I bet that Suzuki-san fed bunch of lies to you,” Takeuchi-sensei pulled her underwear down showing off the tanned, feminine dick after releasing from it prison. She’s position herself behind Suzuki-san with some cum left over.

“Takeuchi-san you always very jealous since I’m willingly having sex with my students and other teachers.” Suzuki was still on the desk. Rui had found her clothes and before she can leave, Takeuchi stopped her. “What you are going, Asamiya-san? You and her needed be punish.” Takeuchi grabbed her and flung Rui against the desk causing her to be stunned. Takeuchi then lifted Rui’s head to see at eye-level. “Asamiya-san licked her ass off.” Takeuchi ordered Rui licking Suzuki’s butt. “Don’t me mad, Asamiya-san.” She forced Rui face first into Suzuki’s asshole with her nose grind into the cum.

Rui tasted her own cum when she started licking with Takeuchi held her head in an iron grip. “Asamiya-san how my girlfriend, taste like um? You, shitty little girl!” Takeuchi continued with her verbal abuse with Rui reluctantly performing oral sex. Suzuki was moaning, and Rui felt humiliate with the gym teacher held her hostage. Takeuchi decided playing Rui’s dick, milking the bullied girl. “Asamiya-san, nobody cares for you in here,” 

Suzuki shifted her body in position that Rui taking full-frontal of her bubble butt, Takeuchi was groping her breasts and stoking her cock. “Asamiya-san, I heard that you’re really friendly with your classmates.” Takeuchi was smiling. “Why I have to suffer,” Rui knew that she just a toy being played with by everyone in the school. After Rui came, Takeuchi let her go. “Asamiya-san we’re not done yet,” 

Takeuchi was banging Rui on the desk with her arms were held by Suzuki kissing her. “Asamiya-san you are a good cock-sleeve, worthless and pathetic.” Takeuchi French kissed Rui as she stopped crying and simply taking her punishment. “Rui-chan, you’re a good girl.” Suzuki once again kneading her breasts. Rui felt her body divorce from the scene, broken and hapless futilely fighting off the painful realization that she really enjoyed being pass around as a cheap toy, Takeda was right that she’s molded into a perfect fucktoy. Rui was laughing, laughing madly drove headfirst into insanity. 

“Maybe I’m the insane one around here,” Rui thought that her life went to hell, probably she had success commit suicide and was in actual hell itself. Takeuchi was through with her, Rui was left in the faculty room giggling, jerking off and fingering her girl part discovered the fact that being a pet is very wonderful with friends always paying attention to her and her glad joined Kyoko’s club. “Miyamoto-san had found her reason being a human onahole,” 

Asamiya Rui had accepted her destiny as a pet and accepted this twisted reality.


	4. Passion Play

Kyoko, Himeko, Hazuki, Wakaba, and Mamiya were in the pool area lounging around. “Rui-chan’s training went well, President.” Kyoko studied the tablet with the information that Sora had scribble down. “She’s vastly approaching becoming a good, little whore. She took about twenty dicks on the other day with her classmates helping her.” Himeko smiled.

“Yeah, she’s so pathetic isn’t funny that stupid bitch shouldn’t attend this school she’ll be eaten alive.” Hazuki watch Wakaba and Mamiya having sex in the pool. “Nishikino-san you ever heard lube, my ass can’t take your monstrous dick you tried to murder me.” Wakaba had Mamiya bend over on the pool violently destroying her butt. “Oh, my Nishikino-san is very enthusiasm.” Suddenly, Himeko’s bikini top fell exposing her C-cup breast with grinning Hazuki. “Geez, Hazuki-chan you such a tease.” 

“Seeing Wakaba-san and Mamiya-chan going at it, I’m hard and horny.” A bulge appeared on her red bikini bottom. “Wakaba-chan can be a cruel, little sadist and we she like just that.” Hazuki and Himeko started kissing with Himeko removing Hazuki’s top. Both girls now topless, cupping each other breasts, sucking on them. “Himeko-chan,” Hazuki was moaning and Himeko pulled down Hazuki’s bikini bottom freeing her girl cock. Hazuki went in and stroking Himeko’s cock through the fabric of the swimwear. “God, you so good Himeko.”

Kyoko saw the lustful atmosphere and was arouse herself slip her hand into her shorts and playing her joystick. “Oh fuck, I enjoy this shit.” Rui was laying in bed skipping school today, tried not remembered last night with her teacher Suzuki and Takeuchi had sex in the faculty room and she her mind was broken at the point temporary insanity. Rui hatred the fact that she enjoyed being a fuck toy and two weeks into her new school life she had endured the bullying, the sexual harassment, humiliation after humiliation and betrayal of her so-called friends. She checked the scars on her wrists reminding herself her fail suicide attempt. “I’m sick of living.” 

She doesn’t want to face her classmates or Suzuki in the classroom she’s tired. Rui felt defeated and hapless, Rui felt her reason of living died on that night, she can’t face, Azusa, Aoi, and Midori what she had become. “A worthless doll.” Rui barely had the energy to leave the bed, stumble into the bathroom, turn the light and saw herself on the mirror with her jet-black hair lost it shine and face of a person accepted cruelty. Rui bitterly laugh for a few minutes until she was crying. “Asamiya-san I never expected to ditch school,” Rui turned and see Aoi on the doorway.

“Hanabusa-san why you here? You have class today?” Rui wondered why the gyrau sudden appeared to her. “Like you, I don’t feel like it and honestly bored.” Rui saw what she’s wearing. “Hanabusa-san…” Aoi wore a navy-blue tube top emphasizing her bust, black micro-mini skirt, and thigh high boots. Aoi twirled around front of Rui and she felt something stirring down there. “I like headed out of the campus once a while.” Rui tried ridding the lewd thoughts out of her own head since the school basically full of perverts.

“Asamiya-san don’t be shy we are both girls with dicks.” Aoi took her hand and put on her left breast that Rui have trouble stop her girl boner. “Seriously, Hanabusa-san I can’t control my own arousal.” Aoi knew that Rui having problem resisting her desires, she decided to tease the girl a bit. Aoi pulled down her tube shirt and not wearing bra. “Asamiya-san you ever thought about me? You have masturbated before? You watched any porn?” Aoi asked Rui some weird questions that haven’t done those things before last night in fact she was disgusted at her own body, Rui refused doing any sexual. 

“Asamiya-san please suck on my tits.” Rui was hypnotized by Aoi’s boobs that she grabbed a handful and started kneading them. “Asamiya-san that a good girl,” Rui was biting the nipples and using her tongue on the areolae swirling them. Aoi patted her head and playing her hair. “Asamiya-san you’re good.” Rui switched breasts and licking on the right one, squeezing them. Rui was fumbling on the strings of her pajama bottom loosened them, Rui yank them down with one hand, use the left hand to jerk off. Aoi held her head guiding her.

“Asamiya-san I surprise you’re not a virgin.” Unfortune for Rui she had lost her virginity in the student council room on the first day. Rui was pleasuring Aoi for few minutes before the gal pushed her away and pulled her top back up leaving Rui sexually frustrated. “Hanabusa-san why you stop me?” Aoi simply smiled. “Asamiya-san let’s go out today just the two of us.” Aoi was playing Rui. “Hanabusa-san you only teasing me,” Rui still horny and her girl boner won’t go away. “Asamiya-san get dress now.” 

Rui never leave the school campus since she arrived here couple weeks ago she’s with Aoi in town Rui couldn’t find the reason that why Aoi pushing her buttons. “Unbelievable I’m still horny and this thing refusing go down.” Rui wore some baggy pants, so no one notice that she had a dick. Rui doesn’t know the place where Aoi taking her. “I have a bad feeling about this…” Rui walked behind Aoi with the streets seems deserted, without any life. “It wasn’t this creepy I came from the train station.” Aoi stopped at a nondescription building Rui had found distasteful. “Where I usually hang out sometime, Asamiya in spite the look of the place, it actually fun.” Before Rui can protest, Aoi dragged her into the building.

It turned out being a club for teens, Rui felt at ease since nobody knows her in here. I can’t deal with anymore bullies.” Rui was self-conscious around people due what happened to her. “I had kept my guard up.” Aoi was bouncing and pulling her to the nearest seat. “Asamiya-san relax, it just a friendly outing.” Aoi was in her personal space and Rui was uncomfortable with their faces next to each and felt Aoi’s breathing. Aoi pick a menu and Rui pick the other one pretending to read she uninterested of the place. Aoi order some food, Rui order a drink of grape juice she isn’t hungry.

“Come on, Asamiya-san enjoy yourself today, think this as an escape from hell we’re couple of trained pets.” Aoi wrapped her arm on Rui and she was afraid of Aoi. “Hanabusa-san what you are planning?” Because of the school, Rui was very wary of sexual predators and distrustful of Aoi. Rui kept an eye on Aoi when their food had arrived, Aoi took couple of looks at Rui. Aoi had Rui worked up earlier. “I won’t bite, Asamiya-san just trust me.” Rui shied away and slowly eating her food.

It was a painful half-hour for Rui she’s anticipated that Aoi would jump on her as the others, Rui hated being paranoid considered the constant bullying and harassment she suffered daily. “Excuse me I had go to the washroom, Asamiya-san.” Aoi had left Rui alone. “You’re here by yourself?” A couple of college-aged women came, and Rui looked up. “Sorry, my roommate in the bathroom at this moment.” Rui realized could be their early twenties no worse than second-year in college.

“You seem very lonely, I guess you miss your family living out here by yourself. I’m Matsumoto Riza and this Ueno Sayaka my roommate.” Rui relaxed to Riza and Sayaka they seem friendly. Of course, I’m missing my family,” Rui can’t call her family since the school took her phone away and the hell she’s put in. “Matsumoto-san, Ueno-san my name is Asamiya Rui, I’m third year of high school.” Rui introduced herself to them. “Asamiya-san nice to meet you,” Riza smiled warmly. “Me and Sayaka-chan had know each other since we attended grade school it nice seeing someone as you, Asamiya-san.” Sayaka sat next to Rui.

“Asamiya-san this is your first time visited here?” Sayaka asked Rui with her left hand briefly brush against Rui’s arm that had bothered her. Alarm was going off in her head, Rui was very suspicious of the two women. “Oh, you’re wearing this collar? It a fashion statement?” Sayaka notice her collar and Rui wished that thing wasn’t on her. Rui wondered why Aoi haven’t came back from the restroom or she’s being paranoid for no ever reason since Riza and Sayaka just wanting a friendly chat.

“Maybe this the most normal thing happened to me,” Rui relaxed around them. “Matsumoto-san I moved here a couple of weeks ago transferring here due…” Rui was hesitated to reveal her past to Riza and Sayaka. “I transferred here after my suicide attempt after being bully do my unique condition.” Rui looked at Riza reading her expression and continued her story. “My psychologist recommended this school to my parent for a fresh start for me, well…” Rui rolled her sleeves and showing her scars on her wrists to them.

Riza and Sayaka were shock. “Oh, I so sorry it got hurt to go through the horror and wanting end your life.” Riza was sympatric. Rui was glad that she had found someone who isn’t have any hidden agenda. “Asamiya-san you’re a brave and strong person to endure hardship that life throw at you,” Riza grabbed both her hands and gently squeezed them. “I’m not strong as you think, Matsumoto-san.” Rui didn’t reveal her horrible treatment at her school. “Asamiya-san are you all right?” Riza sensed Rui’s distress.

“Oh, Matsumoto-san I sorry, I just thinking about something.” Rui tried covered her worries. “I’m that readable?” Aoi returned from the washroom and saw both Riza and Sayaka with Rui. “Asamiya-san they’re your friends?” The gyaru asked Rui and she was disturbed by the sudden appearance. “Hanabusa-san where you had been!” Riza and Sayaka were surprised to see Aoi.

“Oh, she must be, Asamiya-san’s friend well she seems…” Riza have a hard time to describe Aoi. “I’m her roomie, Hanabusa Aoi, nice to meet you,” Riza and Sayaka stared at each other for a short time before introducing themselves.

“Matsumoto Riza and this is Ueno Sayaka.” Riza politely introduced herself and as well Sayaka. “Hanabusa-san I must say your flashy appearance I never expected, you are one of those gal type, they are rare around here excepted in the Tokyo area.” Riza studied the gyaru. “What is Hanabusa-san planning,” Rui was wary of Aoi’s scheme. “Couple of girlfriends hanging out together, Matsumoto-san.” Aoi pulled Rui close to her and Rui was perplexed of her behavior. “I guess you two are country bumpkins, my parents sent me here due bad behavior, hanging with the wrong crowd.” Rui was squirming under Aoi’s touch and her erection appear, and Rui is afraid. “Please don’t let Matsumoto-san and Ueno-san see my bulge.” 

Rui was still horny and Aoi was playing her in front of Riza and Sayaka. “Rui-chan and I have something special you two won’t understand.” Aoi kissed Rui this caught her off-guard and Riza and Sayaka was shocked by this display. “You both Asamiya-san and Hanabusa-san are dating?” Riza was blushing, Sayaka is interested of their relationship. “We’re really gal pal, right my darling?” Aoi pressed her body against Rui’s making the girl very uncomfortable.

“Hanabusa-san what the hell?!” Rui was suffering her erection grew a little bigger almost visible. “You’re against same-sex relationship?” Aoi challenged Riza and Sayaka. “H-Hanabusa-san, I-I…” Riza shuttered. “Rui-chan we been dating for a few months now,” Aoi smiled as she rubbed her hand all over Rui’s body making her more turn-on. “Hanabusa-san stopped making me hornier as is,” Rui worried if her secret was exposed to them, both Riza and Sayaka would be disgusted at her.

“Hanabusa-san I never knew that you swung that way, not many gay people around here especially there an all-girl school nearby they maybe experimenting with their sexuality since there no any boys attending there,” Sayaka spoke. “They’re few gay girls in our school but mostly the majority have boyfriends outside of school.” Rui knew that Aoi was lying, the true of the matter the school housing sexual practices involving sadism and legalization of bullying. 

“Some rumors floating about that school something sinister like some girls have disappeared and turning up dead somewhere, there’re some rope burns on the corpses and some writing on their bodies since they were found.” Riza spoke matter-of-the fact and Rui was horrified. “My god!” Hope this isn’t true.” Rui more worried of her bleak future. Riza saw Rui was scared and eased up the girl. “Asamiya-san don’t worry it just a rumor I only heard it from a friend.” Her words didn’t reassured Rui.

“Matsumoto-san what perverts would targeting girls from our school.” Rui don’t believe Aoi pull the innocent act. She’s bullshitting, I’m the victim of their system.” Aoi squeezed Rui tighter and slipped her hand into Rui’s pant started stoking her girl member. Her face contorted and Sayaka noticed this. “Asamiya-san what happened you’re in pain.” Sayaka was concern of the younger girl’s well-bring.

“O-Oh it nothing, U-Ueno-san, I’m fine actually.” Rui tried control of her breathing as the gyaru currently getting her a hand job in public in front of strangers. “Excuse us, we need a bathroom break.” Aoi whisked Rui to the restroom. “Hanabusa-san why you pull this stunt in front of Matsumoto-san and Ueno-san?” Rui questioned Aoi was too busy receiving a hand job. 

“Silly dear, Asamiya-san I only entrained those two they must be bored inquired couple of schoolgirls about their relationship.” Aoi ignored Rui. “Now what we finish what we started this morning,” Aoi pushed Rui into one of the bathroom stalls before she can protest, Aoi yank down her pants and underwear leaving her cock expose. Aoi got on her knees and started giving Rui head. “H-Hanabusa-san.” Rui felt her tongue on the tip her dick sucking on it. Rui grabbed Aoi’s head and pushed forward making the gal deep-throated. “Hanabusa-san p-please keep sucking on my cock.” Rui standing in a women’s bathroom receiving a blowjob for once her pants half-way down, the ecstasy of pleasure that Rui experienced now in spite the misgivings she had with Aoi.

Aoi was pistoling in and out of her mouth, Rui hoped this last forever she held Aoi’s head, Aoi took all of six-inches of Rui’s dick swallowing her girl member, Rui is clinching her teeth about going over the edge and coming into her mouth Aoi took Rui’s girl seed dipping from her lips. Rui sat down on the toilet wobbly, Aoi wipe the cum from her mouth and grinning like a mischievous cat. “It was fun, Asamiya-san.” Aoi smoothing out her micro-mini skirt. “Hanabusa-san at least warned me about dragging me into the bathroom and giving me oral sex.” Rui was peeved.

Aoi pulled her phone out and took a picture of Rui sitting her dick hanging off. “Hanabusa-san!” Aoi grinned and took her panty off showing her marvelous feminine dick and put on Rui’s face. “Asamiya-san it your turn to suck me.” Aoi’s dick was dangling and Rui sighed it was inevitable that she was put in this position like a good cocksucker Rui wrapped her lips on the gyaru’s dick. Rui forced everyday blowing her classmates off and some teachers too as Rui was playing her own dick. Aoi planted her hands against the wall above Rui using as leverage with her face-fucking Rui. 

Rui used both hands masturbating to calm down herself. “Geez Asamiya-san you are good giving blowjobs.” Aoi complimented Rui. Of course, when everybody using you as stress relief,” Rui won’t admit that she started enjoyed sucking dicks of her oppressors and after her mind was broken Rui embraced being a masochist and now in a dingy bathroom taking another girl’s dick in her mouth as being trained futa slut.

“Asamiya-san take my load,” Aoi release her cum in Rui’s mouth. Rui swallowed and coughed. “Hanabusa-san that was too much,” Rui have a hard time breathing through her nostril. “We hear some moans you guys are okay?” Riza and Sayaka were in the bathroom and Rui panicked. “Oh shit! It they find out about me and Hanabusa-san having dicks they’ll be freaking out,” 

“Matsumoto-san and Ueno-san we’re in one of the stalls.” Rui looked Aoi as she wondered she has lost her mind. “Hanabusa-san you tried get us killed!” Rui about get up, Aoi sat on her and their dicks are grinding together making Rui moaned softly. “Asamiya-san, Hanabusa-san…” Sayaka was dumbfounded and Riza entered the crowded stall turning several shades of red. “You guys having sex I so sorry for intruding.” Riza grabbed Sayaka and pulled her away. Rui was relieved. “It is going be hard to explain this to them,” 

Sora was carrying some files walked at the door of the office was the chairperson Takeda was currently reading some papers. “Minazaki-san come in,” The club advisor straightened out her dress to look presentable with the sounded of high heels clicking on the wooden floor. “Asamiya-san is the best candidate that we have. The girl is very miserable and her profile fits with the program, Takeda-san.” Sora stood as she waited for a response.

“Minazaki-san I believe she can be some use to us there some girls would buy her for a price.” Takeda sounded very smug, very uncaring. “Of course, she be a great asset, Asamiya-san all ready experienced some hardships and cruelty that life throw at her.” Sora studied the chairperson knowing what expected from the woman. Takeda quietly thinking how indulged her whims and how bedding Rui knew the girl was broken. She left from her desk and walked toward Sora. Sora was startled as Takeda came to her.

“Minazaki-san, your eyes are beautiful fill with lust.” Takeda cooed seducing the purple-haired woman. “Your body so…” Takeda trailing her fingers on her breasts. “Magnificent, Minazaki-san like an artist scoping the perfect statue.” Takeda cupped Sora’s ass. “Women are beautiful, you agree Minazaki-san?” Sora couldn’t object Takeda’s advancement, or her boss was hitting on her. “Chairperson, please for once I don’t have time indulging your whimsies.” Sora struggled to escape from Takeda’s seduction.

“Minazaki-san you enjoy my company? This is my school and I do the hell I wanted. Taking things as mine and breaking people like you into sobbing mess.” Takeda slowly lift Sora’s pencil skirt up revealing sexy, red-laced panty with garter-belt attached to pair of stockings. “Minazaki-san you needed some rest and relaxation.” Sora felt her bulge touched against Takeda’s pantsuit.

Takeda was playing Sora like predator toying it prey until before eating it. “Listen to your body, Minazaki-san it honest.” Takeda kissed Sora forcibly, she reached her fly and unzipped it showing the rising erection pressing against Sora’s lady dick. “Our cocks are rubbing together.” Sora was shivering, and Takeda was dominating her. Takeda led Sora back to her desk and switch position pushing her onto the desk. Takeda pulled her cock out was bigger than Sora expected instinctually grabbed her dick and start slurping. “Worship my cock.” 

Sora was at her mercy sloppily, sucking on the chairperson’s member. “Minazaki-san I thought for a moment you’re a pet, but a pathetic leech latching on me.” Takeda’s dick grew couple of more inches into Sora’s mouth asserting her dominance. “Sucking harder bitch!” Sora was crying but she can’t help getting turn-on by the chairperson’s sadism. Takeda watched the woman below her tearfully getting her head before pulling out.

Sora coughed and Takeda lording over her. “Minazaki-san what a stupid fool.” Takeda slapped her with her cock couple of times before grabbed her hair pulling her toward her crotch. “Minazaki-san the night still young get undress and I fuck you senseless,” Sora meekly unbuttoned her dress jacket as Takeda stripping herself. “Yes mistress, I understood.”


	5. Twisted Reality

Since she had arrived two weeks ago, Rui’s life went to hell do bullying and constant harassment from everybody. She dreaded returning school today Rui had expected they will be greeting her. “It no use, I just have to submit to them,” Her prospect was bleak, and Rui dragged herself from bed and robotically got ready for today. Azusa and Midori saw their friend dejected knew their situation weren’t better. “Asamiya-san looked defeat, its hurt me to see her in this state.” The part British-Japanese girl witness Rui listlessly dressing herself.

Azusa couldn’t stand the state of her friend and secret crush looked very miserable. “Asamiya-san this isn’t like you, we shouldn’t give up it’s terrible for us and everything you went through please stay strong things will be all right,” Azusa smiled, and Rui looked at the long-braided girl cynically if she was strange. “Fujisawa-san that most humorous load of crap I ever heard in my life. We’re basically piece of meats to them, I was raped on my first day here, my “classmates” always picking on me, the teachers are even worse they actually encouraged this behavior, I’m sick and tired maybe easier to spread my legs and let everybody fuck me they usually do,”

Rui laughed bitterly, and Midori doesn’t like her friend painfully giving up on hope. Aoi lurked in the kitchen watching Rui’s breakdown. “Asamiya-san you’re a very good girl,” Aoi have her own plans for Rui. Rui was in her class writing down on sheet of paper absentmindedly how she accepted the abuse heap upon her. “Geez they’re ignoring me,” Rui don’t know it a new bully tactic or something worse, but she doesn’t care anymore and normalize this crazy reality. The day was over, and Rui is disappointed that her tormentors weren’t interested in her. “They are already bored with their toy,”

Rui left from the classroom, there was one girl with princess cut waiting for her. “Asamiya Rui-san, I presume? The president wanted you,” Rui noticed the armband on her and guess that she worked for the student council. “I bet you’re one of her minions, the princess needed her footstool,” Rui was giggling at her own joke before she found herself on the floor with enraged girl hovered over her. “Asamiya-san don’t insult the president, very ungrateful bitch! You should learn about respect,” Rui kept laughing. “You probably her personal cock sucker meaning we’re the same I lost my virginity to them I have first hand experience of giving blow jobs, I assume that you always sucking her prissy dick everyday while she fantasized boning me,” Rui was getting under her skin, the girl was blushing before regained her composure.

“Asamiya-san you’re this close being killed but President Ito needed your presence at this moment.” She lifted Rui from the floor and pinned her left arm in armbar. “I’m part of the martial art club don’t mess with me,” She threaten Rui. “Please just be gentle with me, I’m a very frail girl.” Rui continuously provoking the escort. Both Rui and the girl went in the student council room where Himeko was sitting at the desk waiting for Rui. “Asamiya-san I get straight to the point, you’re select being in our program it matches pets to owners to fulfill some needs.” Himeko grinned that Rui found disturbed. “There will be an audition next week to pairing up pets to girls who’ll be your masters for the duration of a month,” Rui’s face’s turned pale knowing now she can’t escape this endless nightmare. “No, no, no!” 

“I have a bit of good news today you’re joining the student council and working for me as today,” Rui was horrified that she’s stuck with Himeko for everyday now. “You’ll be well acquainted with Hanesaki-san” Rui felt a pair of arms wrapped around her neck choking her. “Asamiya-san I sure I never forget what you did today,” Hanesaki putted Rui in choke hold her arms was flailing. “Your stupid mutt you shouldn’t cross me earlier and it payback,” The martial artist slowly choking Rui to death as Rui was resisting. 

“I show you, Asamiya-san how hapless you’re,” Hanesaki moved her to the desk where Himeko was watching the events unfolding. “Asamiya-san I’ll break you!” Hanesaki release Rui as she was coughing to regain some air she lost, Hanesaki took out her school uniform skirt revealing a black pair of spats and large bulge in the front. “I make you my bitch, Asamiya-san.” Rui was helpless as removing both her underwear and skirt leaving her exposed. Hanesaki pulled down her own spats and boy shorts with a nearly foot-long girl dick with small-size balls.

“My big snake can fit into your pussy.” Hanesaki putted her cock into Rui’s vagina as Rui was vulnerable. “Your dumb pussy is good,” Rui just took it not resisting with Hanesaki violently violated her, Himeko was masturbated to the scene. “Asamiya-san you’re pretty submissive today,” Rui barely lift her head to see Himeko. “Shut up, Ito-san.” Her voice devoid of emotion as she was broken once again. After Hanesaki cream pie her with girl sperm flowing from her pussy, Rui is unable to cry due shed too many tears at this point. “I told you before, Asamiya-san you’re the student council’s bitch.” Himeko stood up with her girl cock hanging. Rui stared at the president’s cock opening her mouth.

“It can’t help it, you used sucking dicks I accept your favor.” Himeko put her dick in Rui’s mouth the bullied girl enjoyed her slowly descendent to debauchery. “Who’s now the prissy cocksucker,” Hanesaki threw her words back to Rui. “I’m not human anymore just a mindless cock sleeve without a thought of her own,” Rui kept sucking on Himeko’s girl meat until she cum in her mouth. Rui took a full-force of sperm with the white substance dripping down on her chin. “Please Himeko-sama I’m wanting some more,” Rui was begging.

Himeko was thinking for a moment until she smiled sadistically. “Rui-chan get on your knees and beg like a dog you are.” Rui compliant, got on the floor with both of her knees firmly planted, her tongue hung like a dog. “Mistress Himeko I’m unworthy for your princess cock, I’m just a loser girl her life purpose being a cumdumpter for the school, my worthless existence only amount blowing her classmates, teachers and the chairperson.” Rui looked very pathetic as she is demeaning herself. “Rui-chan, good little doggy begging your master like that and here a little treat for you,” Himeko and Hanesaki begun slapping their cocks on Rui’s face for a few minutes before it was bruise.

“Go wrap your mouth on Ayaka-chan monster member,” Himeko pointed the direction where Ayaka was sitting, Rui crawled toward there. The sporty girl sat proudly her cock was full-mast. “Asamiya-san please deep-throated me,” Rui stared at Ayaka’s monster cock drooling with anticipation. Rui have a hard time putting her mouth on the mushroom head due it sheer size. “Asamiya-san come on, you can do it,” Ayaka pushing her head down assisting Rui. Rui felt her jaws were breaking as five grueling and painful minutes pass Rui got half of Ayaka’s massive dick in her mouth, she started her fellatio.

“Your mouth-pussy feel so wonderful,” Ayaka patted her head, Rui quickened her pace of her blow job with vigor. Rui used both of her hands to beating her meat and simultaneously giving Ayaka the best head she ever received. “Oh god I’m enjoying this,” Ayaka blew one liter of cum onto Rui’s face causing her swallowed up thick amount of sticky girl goo. “Rui-chan please licked the cum from the floor.” Himeko pointed down, Rui kneeled and start licking Ayaka’s cum lapping it up. Rui was happy did she was told slavishly.

“Rui-chan it fun being a useless pet,” Rui being sandwiched receiving both anally and vaginally. “Rui-chan your pussy is wonderful I’m unloading my seed into you,” They had discharge their seed into Rui she’s lost in pleasure. “Ito-san I needed more!” Rui slurred her words. “Rui-chan be patient please,” Himeko kissed Rui swapping cum. Then the door was open and there were couple of girls enter the room. “President Ito-san this is the new pet?” One of the girls asked. “Asamiya-san is a fine addition to our school, she’s totally worthless and we’ve just fuck her,” Himeko was proud that Rui now a mindless sex slave. “She’s our finest pet, Rui-chan sticking your ass in the air,” Himeko commended Rui and Rui obey the order.

 

She laid down thrusting her ass toward the strangers wiggling it. The taller one simply shrugged starting undressing with the other one follow suit. “Rui-chan you’ll enjoy this,” Himeko told Rui. Rui drown in sea of lust being gangbang by the four girls it seems time had gone forever only a half-hour pass, Rui just let go her fears and sanity exchange for meaningless sex and instant gratification only the victim of this unjust system slowly but surely becoming the perfect pet. 

“See you tomorrow, Rui-chan.” Himeko blew a kiss Rui lying on the floor covering in cum. When nightfall came, Rui recovered and found herself in the student council room. “Where am I at?” Rui remembered her ordeal. “Please don’t tell me,” Rui was disgusted at herself and felt her skin crawl. She wanted to puke, she wanted to forget about the orgy happened in this room the same one where she experienced hell itself. Rui found her clothes hastily putting them on and left. Rui left from the building and ran don’t care where she’s going avoiding the situation. “I’m hating myself for enjoying sex,” Her self-loathing reach at a boiling point as thousand thoughts ran through her head.

Rui worried that she slowly losing herself being replace something foreign, something alien within her being. Rui like to escape from this feeling of depersonalization, from different part of her emerging from the darkness within. Rui stumbled a bit tried get a grip this toppy-turvy reality, right and wrong are perverse, the current currency paid in flesh. “My life one big laughable lie,” A pair of arms wrapped around her body embracing warmly. “Welcome home, Asamiya Rui-san.” Rui was glad that Aoi was there as she cried with flood of emotions bursting through.  
“Asamiya-san we’re worried for your mental state as your well-bring,” Rui took a shower and dress in her pajama, sat down on the couch with Midori and Azusa next to her. “Sorry not understanding your situation I kind insensitive to your feelings trying cheer you up, I’m sorry, Asamiya-san.” Azusa apologized to Rui. “Fujisawa-san no hard feelings but I should be the one should apologize to you, forgive my outburst today,” Rui regretted said those words today. “We are friends Fujisawa-san besides you’re too formal, too polite called me Rui.” Rui smiled and ruffled her hair. “Rui-san you can call me, Azusa.” The tiny girl smiled that she gained some intimately. 

“Um…Asamiya-san I like called by my first name, I’m Midori.” The hafu girl asked shyly. “Midori-chan I don’t mind call your first name, simply just called as Rui-chan.” The trio started hugged threw into a situation beyond their control. “Dinner is ready,” Aoi announced. Rui surrounding by friends she truly can call her companions. A few days pass without any incident Rui was worried that her bullies didn’t even attempt to bothering her and it has weirded her out. “It so strange I should be relieved of my torment but…” Rui felt she enter a bizzaro world where everybody was nice to her and the nightmare she experienced relentless doesn’t exist. The rest of the day went fast, Rui liked to relax her guard but she’s in high alert for any unsavory characters. “This is a new game from the chairperson?” Rui didn’t discount a possibility of mind games from the chairperson or Kyoko and the members of the Pet Club planning something sinister causing Rui shiver in anticipation.

Rui was vigilant on the way back to her dorm hearing some sound from restroom this pique her curiosity. “It isn’t my business, but I make sure no one is hurt,” Rui was caution and open the door investigate the source of the noise.   
There was sound of flesh pounding on flesh and some moaning that Rui couldn’t believe but it didn’t surprise her one bit due the brazen nature of the school. As she got closer, the more arouse she got Rui can’t help getting turn on of someone having sex one of the stalls. “Geez this is…so erotic.” Rui got a girl boner listening the two futanari schoolgirls fucking. Rui stealthy went to one of the unoccupied stalls sat down on the toilet pulled her fun stick out and playing her girl meat. Rui massage her left breast through her uniform clothes listening in bit and pieces of the conversation. “Onee-chan you’re a bit rough m-my butt couldn’t take your huge penis.” 

“I told you don’t talk to other girls even they’re in your class, your eyes should look at me, I’m the older twin therefore you my cocksleeve and this your punishment for flirting with other girls, Karin your cute butt took my horse cock. “It so hot they’re twins!” Rui vigorously pumping her girl cock stoking up and down enjoying the twin incest. “Onee-chan I’m so sorry for making you jealous but I can’t help to playing into your fears.” The younger twin was being dominated by the older twin who sadistically enjoying roughing her cute, submissive little twin sister. Rui fingering her vagina and jerking her male part getting a hard on from twincest domination. “It very messes up but I’m being a shameless pervert from hearing this!” 

Rui was so focus of her masturbation session she didn’t notice that the stall door was open. “Oh, Rui-chan I never knew you’re a voyeur,” Rui stop cold in her tracks with Kyoko enjoyed the look of horror Rui currently expressing. “Our little girl is growing up into a fine pervert,” Kyoko mocked Rui. “Tachibana-san why you’re here?” Rui panicked and knew that Kyoko was toying her. “Rui-chan let me help you,” Kyoko grabbed Rui’s girl meat and start simulating the girl. Rui was helpless as Kyoko manipulated her dick jerking her off. “Tachibana-san please stop,” Her breathing was laboring, Rui took a fistful of red hair pulling on tightly. “Rui-chan I glad you’re enjoyed my hand job,” Rui was at Kyoko’s mercy. Kyoko started using her mouth on her cock and sucking on the tip. “Rui-chan I bet that you almost over the edge just cum into my mouth,” Rui release her seed into Kyoko’s mouth.

“Tachibana-san go to hell,” Rui was defiant, and Kyoko got up. “Rui-chan you’re so cute and funny trying standing up for yourself.” The red-haired member of the Pet Club was playing Rui a bit. “Rui-chan pleasure me,” Kyoko took her skirt and underwear off showing her impressive dick. “Come on, Rui-chan we’re already well acquaint.” Kyoko thrusted her girl member in Rui’s face as she compiled and started to suck on it. “Rui-chan you’re truly a pet,” Through experience, once again Rui gave blow jobs out of instinct, Kyoko enjoyed seeing Rui meekly tasting her girl meat. “Rui-chan I’m proud of you the way you are, a good worthless fuck,”

This continued for a few minutes before Kyoko was orally satisfied and left Rui in the bathroom stall with cum and drool dripping from her mouth. “Geez I fuck too hard and Karin is unconscious, my monster dick is still hard,” The older twin submerged from the other stall and found a blissed Rui sitting unconscious. “This must my lucky day, a poor sap being for a fuck,” 

The dominating twin tore Rui’s panties and put her thick, well-endow dick into Rui’s vaginal walls and raped the poor girl in the process. Rui came to and found herself facing another rapist and start screaming where nobody can hear her cries.


End file.
